GaiTheGuy (Sockpuppet)
GaiTheGuy is one of the numerous Sockpuppets which appears in Ultra Fight Sockpuppet. Appearance GaiTheGuy in all of his forms is completely identical to Ultraman Orb, however sports a differing color scheme which alludes to his true Anathemic nature. He does not have the obvious robotic parts of his fellow Sockpuppets, as Gai was created to be a superior infiltrator to his peers. Personality Gai is denoted by rather strange mannerisms, stating things which make little sense at utterly random times. He is usually friendly towards those around him, unless he believes something of his has been "stolen". This fixation is often exploited by Gai's fellow Sockpuppets to get him into battle. Though whatever previous occurrence in which these two could have met is unknown, Gai firmly believes that Ultraman Fury is the strongest Ultra in the multiverse, shouting "FURY IS THE STRONGEST. NO. STRONGER THAN THE STRONGEST." whenever this point is argued against or saying something like "Fury Would Smash Him" when witnessing a potential enemy. It is suspected Gai's knowledge of Fury comes from an attempt to infiltrate the Parody Garrison which went south. History Origins Gai was created after Dao observed the large amounts of "OrbGeeds" within the multiverse and sought to replicate them, believing such an Ultra would be perfect for infiltrating groups of other Ultras. To this end, a near-exact duplicate of Ultraman Orb was constructed and named after his human form, however Gai's true colors are shown quite literally due to his unorthodox color scheme. Gai was to some extent deployed for this purpose, having infiltrated the Parody Garrison on some previous occasion before being found out and surprisingly, managing to escape. Ultra Fight Sockpuppet Episode 1 Gai was present at the Rift Cafe when Sol met with Cdr and Z to inform them of the growing presence of Sockpuppets throughout the multiverse, Gai himself unknowingly being used as an example. Leaving the bar, Gai was tailed by Cdr and Z to find out more about the Sockpuppets. The two were sidetracked a bar which other Sockpuppets frequented, allowing Gai to evade them and report to his master. He was the one to inform his master that the Sockpuppets didn't have any cough drops. Episode 2 TBA Episode 3 TBA Episode 4 TBA Forms - Spessy Um Zeppelin Ion= Spessy Um Zeppelin Ion Gai's most often used form, which is fairly balanced in combat with some reliance on beam attacks. :;Abilities *Spear E On Ray: Gai's ray in this form, which is a green and brown color. *Duplicates of Specium Zeperion's other abilities following a similar naming scheme. - Fire Mighty= Fire Mighty Gai's strength form, which also uses fiery attacks. :;Abilities *Stobe E Um Burs Toe: An Anathium-green fireball Gai can fire by concentrating energy through his chest. It is also surrounding spirals of energy in various unpleasant colors. *Duplicates of the rest of Burnmite's abilities with a similar naming scheme. - Tropical Storm Cut= Tropical Storm Cut Gai's speed form. :;Abilities *Gai Slug R Lands: Gai's weapon in this form. He tends to rely on it heavily when using this form. It is possible this form lacks many (pay attention to this wording Kit) other abilities outside of said weapon. **Slug R Lands Shoe T: A beam fired from the Slug R Lands. *Duplicates of the rest of Hurricane Slash's abilities following a similar naming scheme. - Thunderous Boobsun= Thunderous Boobsun Gai's rather poorly named berserk form, which he assumes when especially angered. It boasts incredible strength surpassing even Fire Mighty, and is his second most powerful form. :;Abilities *Zed C Um Ray: Gai's beam in this form, which is an Anathium green in color and surrounding by dark purple energy. *Duplicates of the rest of Thunder Breastar's abilities following a similar naming scheme. - Lightening Assaulter= Lightening Assaulter Gai's electricity-manipulation form, which grants him an armored body and increases his durability. :;Abilities *At Ack Err Galaxy X: Gai's finisher attack in this form, which is a dark purple in color but otherwise identical to the attack of Ultraman Orb's it is based on.. *Duplicates of the rest of Lightning Attacker's abilities following a similar naming scheme. - Emmy Ear Um Slug Err= Emmy Ear Um Slug Err Gai's ESP/Slugger form, which increases his fighting ability. :;Abilities *Why DS Lugger Shop: Gai's "L" style beam in this form. *Gai Sluh Grr Shits: Gai generates brown colored energy projections of his irremovable Sluggers and launches them at the opponent. *I Slag R: A traditional Slugger Gai gains in this form which he can use in combat. *Duplicates of the rest of Emerium Slugger's abilities following a similar naming scheme. - Three Knit E.T= Three Knight E.T Gai's most powerful form, which resembles Oh REEE Jin but with more armor. :;Powers *Gai Slush Err: Gai's weapon in this form. He heavily relies on it when using this form despite other abilities at his disposal. The reason for this is likely due to the Sluh Err containing the bulk of this form's abilities. *The rest of Orb Trinity's abilities but with a similar naming scheme. }} Trivia * GaiTheGuy is quite clearly based upon a certain sockpuppet used by our very own Gren to troll newer users. Thankfully he stopped doing so. Said sockpuppet usually replicated the behavior of these users, such as using capitilinese, this behavior serving as the basis for Gai's personality and role. ** Unintentionally, Gai's most often used form, Spessy Um Zeppelin Ion, has brown as part of its color scheme much like canon Gai's jacket. ** His form names were invented via a series of similar enough sounding words (similar to the idea behind Ultraman Card's ripoff forms) with most being intentionally bad. Cbeard and Furno helped come up with some. * The jokes about OrbGeed form conventions aren't meant to make any kind of point, they only serve as jokes. * Furno helped with the images. ** As a thank you he gets partial ownership of this gai for whatever. Category:OrbGeeds Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Ultra Fight Sockpuppet Category:Furnozilla Category:Sockpuppets